


Memories of The Past Are Calling Your Name.

by Niti



Category: One Direction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niti/pseuds/Niti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which love is a unknown, loathed feeling for Harry and Louis wants to change that by taking him back to see why he hates love so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of The Past Are Calling Your Name.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr as well, so um, if you want to, you can find it from there. I hope this is good enough to read? Alrighties c:

Harry Styles was a young lad, living in the city of London and just living his normal, everyday life. It was nothing big, nothing special. He worked at a bakery down the street from the apartment that was his, where he lived alone. He went to work every day, at 8.30 am until 9.30 pm, and then he headed straight back home. There wasn't much to his life. It was just a boring, dull life. Nothing special. He did have friends, of course, but he didn't like to spend that much time with them. Because you see, almost all of them had someone that they loved.

 

And Harry didn't. Harry didn't have that 'special someone'. Not that he wanted that special someone either, really. The whole idea of loving someone so much that you'd be willing to sacrifice your life for them, was complete and utter bullshit to him. He didn't believe in that. He thought that the only kind of love that could exist was the one that was shared with your family and friends. But the love that had to do something with another person, person you're supposed to marry, was nonsense to him. And all those sappy movies that gave people hope for the perfect love story, were bullshit as well. In one word, Harry loathed love.

 

But working in a bakery meant that when Valentine's Day arrived, he was supposed to bake heart-shaped cupcakes and cakes and write sweet messages onto them and they just made his heart sick. That was one of the negative sides to his work, but each Valentine's Day he told himself that it was just that one day, once a year, and then the rest of the year was fine. No heart-shaped cupcakes, or cakes with sweet messages or cookies with small hearts on them. None of that again for the rest of the year.

 

Valentine's Day was just a few days away now, but already the shops on different streets and malls were setting up the decorations, the TV was filled with commercials of what to get for the one you love the most and there were big posters on the building's walls, presenting a happy couple and stuff like that. Harry usually just shoved his earphones in and put the volume to the highest, wanting to ignore the world that was full of so much ignorant people that believed that love actually existed. Love that would actually last forever. Harry felt like even the word love had lost its meaning because 12-year-olds these days were using that word and tossing it into thin air like it was nothing.

 

Maybe it was nothing.

 

Harry groaned when he heard his phone vibrating on the cupboard next to his bed, rolling over and blindly searching for it. He ended up pushing it onto the floor, making the buzzing sound even louder. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, blinking them open as he sat up. He squinted a little at the sunlight that was peeking through the curtains and reached down then, picking up his iPhone. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his sister's name blinking on the screen, seeing as they didn't communicate as much when they'd both grown up and started their own lives. Shrugging, he answered anyway.

 

'' 'Ey, sugarbear, has the world turned upside-down or am I really just that lucky to have my older sister calling me?'' Harry mused as he answered and scrambled off of the bed, stretching his arms a little as he yawned.

 

  
Gemma rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly. ''Yes, Harry, the world has gone absolutely mad. And you should be honored.'' she said, before continuing. ''Actually, I'm calling you in hopes that you would help me?''

 

''Me? You need my help?'' Harry asked, his tone obviously too dramatic as he talked. His lips twitched in amusement as he walked out of his bedroom and to the kitchen. His flat was rather tiny - it had a bathroom, a bedroom, a living room and a kitchen and a tiny hallway to where you could hang your coat and put your shoes. ''Alright. With what, though? Even if I am an expert at everything.''

 

''Oi, don't get your ego up too much, alright? I just need you to help me pick out a present for Jeremy for Valentine's Day. 'Cause you're a boy and he's a boy and you know, guys know stuff that other guys like.'' Gemma tried to explain.

 

''Guys know stuff that other guys like? Wow Gem, you're just brilliant, aren't you?'' Harry laughed as he poured himself some cereal and leaned against the counter then. ''Ah, but you know how much I hate Valentine's Day. It's all pointless bullshit, why buy your loved one gifts on only one day to show that you 'really love' them? You could do that every day. Gem, it's pointless to waste your money on this.''

 

''Maybe to you it seems like that Harry, but I know that he's getting me something too and I don't want to be selfish and not get him anything. Please? I would ask mum, but she isn't a lad. Please, Harry, I'll buy you something other than candy for your next birthday?''

 

Harry sighed heavily and rubbed his temples as he stared at the wall for a second before rolling his eyes. This was his sister and no matter how much he hated Valentine's Day, he couldn't not help her. ''Alright, meet me in front of the bakery that I work at in about an hour.'' he said before hanging up, only hearing the several 'thank you's from the other end of the line before he ended the call.

 

***

 

Harry's earphones were in again, his hands shoved into his tight jeans as he shuddered in the jacket that he was wearing. Although it was already February, the winter cold hadn't left England. Well, it almost never did, but February, March and half of April were the months that held the most disgusting weather. It wasn't snowy - it was snowy and dirty and slippery and there was still ice at some places. He found that weather quite annoying, but quite suitable with his opinion on Valentine's Day.

 

He bit down on his bottom lip as he dug out his iPod and flicked through his playlist, scrolling through the songs and swaying on the heels of his feet a little. Just as he chose a new song, he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him turn around. He came face to face with his sister, a grin spreading out on his lips almost immediately. Pulling out his earphones, he said, ''Hey, sis. Look at you, haven't changed a bit, 'ey? Still those chubby cheeks and goofy eyes.''

 

Gemma only rolled her eyes and poked her brother's chest before pulling him into a hug. ''Hello to you too, yeah. You look quite the same as well, only a bit... Taller.'' she noted as she pulled back and eyed Harry before smiling. The younger boy only shrugged and held his hands up in defense as he shoved his iPod back into his pocket and nudged Gemma with his elbow.

 

  
''C'mon. Let's go find your man something fancy,'' he said, wiggling his eyebrows as they set their way to the mall.

 

***

 

''Mm... No.''

 

''How about this one?''

 

''Nope.''

 

''C'mon, Harry! This is like the seventh shirt!''

 

''I'm sorry, but they're all just really crappy!''

 

Gemma sighed as she put the seventh shirt down onto the shelf again and bit her lip as she looked around the shop. She turned to Harry then and drew in a deep breath, running a hand through her hair. ''Alright. If you liked Valentine's Day, what would you want to get from them?'' she asked then, raising an eyebrow because they were really getting nowhere with this.

 

Harry thought for a moment as he leaned against the wall and pursed his lips, folding his arms over his chest. ''Nothing.'' he answered after a while as he turned to look at his sister. ''Because yeah, love sucks, but I've learned as much that it isn't about things, Gems. It's about what you feel inside.''

 

Gemma cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly as she looked at Harry and chuckled slightly. ''For someone who hates love, you sure know a lot about it,'' she stated, making Harry roll his eyes. She waved her hand then, pulling him to another shop. And another, and another.

 

When Harry finally had enough, he grabbed Gemma's hand to make her stop from stepping into another clothing shop. ''Gems. What if you didn't get him some kind of a shirt or a tie? What if you got him a... I don't know.. Um, a watch, maybe? A Rolex watch. I bet he'd prefer that over a grey t-shirt any day.'' he said, raising an expecting eyebrow at his sister who stayed silent and thought about that. Nodding then, she smiled. ''You know, Styles, you can be quite bright if you want to.''

 

Harry held his hands up and grinned, showing off his infamous dimples as he did so. ''What can I say, I try my best.''

 

***

 

By the end of the day, Harry and Gemma were sitting at a cafe and drinking a cup of tea whilst just chatting about life. Harry liked this - being able to just talk about something that didn't really matter, but still was interesting. He didn't know why, but he just did. He sipped his tea and stared out of the window, looking at the view that he was given - a view to the park with small hills and a playground and empty benches and a small lake. It was all quite calming and soothing. He almost missed what Gemma said, but luckily, he managed to catch up with her.

 

''But anyway. Enough about me, yes? How about you, Harry?'' Gemma asked as she looked at Harry and pursed her lips a little. She tilted her head to the side, a slightly worried expression on her face. ''How have you been? Have you found someone to live with yet?''

 

Harry shook his head. ''I haven't. I mean, Liam and Zayn both have someone they're living with and Niall's in Ireland. Josh is on tour and.. I don't know. I'm completely fine with living alone, though. No worries about hearing them have drunken sex with someone or argue about who left the toilet seat up and all of that.'' he laughed, grinning. ''I mean, it's just... Calmer. Besides, I have Tommy.''

 

Gemma rolled her eyes again and ran a hand through her dark hair. ''Harry, the fact that you have a cat doesn't mean you can't have a roommate. Roommates are nice.'' she pointed out as she sipped her tea before putting the cup down again. ''But... Alright. I visited mum last week. She asked about you, how you were doing and such. Said she hasn't called you because she's... Um, been busy.''

 

Harry had to hold back a snort at the last sentence, staring at Gemma with a slightly annoyed look as he sighed and ran his index finger along the rim of the cup. ''You mean she's been drinking, hm?'' he asked, glancing up from beneath his curly fringe. ''S'alright, Gem. You can tell me the truth.''

 

The curly-haired boy's sister nodded a little and reached across the table, placing her hand over the young boy's. ''I know I can. I just don't know if I should.'' she answered easily and bit her lip, sighing softly. ''But yes, she's been drinking. She's trying to stop, though, because she wants to visit us and she knows we won't see her before she gets better.''

 

''You did, though.''

 

''I know that I did. I couldn't help it, Harry. She's still our mum, no matter how many mistakes she's made.'' Gemma pointed out, which Harry couldn't not agree to. ''Maybe... Maybe on Valentine's Day you can send her some flowers? I know you hate that day, but it's not only about the love between couples. It'd be nice. Think about it.''

 

Harry nodded, turning his head to stare out of the window, his hand curling around his older sister's. ''I'll think about it, yeah.''

 

***

 

The night before Valentine's Day was restless for Harry. There was a storm outside and the rain was hitting the window, the wind kept whistling and to top it all off, Harry couldn't sleep at all. As much as he tried - he put his earphones in to muffle the sound of the storm, he took sleeping pills, he drank some tea. But none of that worked, so now he was just sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and back leaning against the headboard. He was staring bluntly at the wall, his eyebrows furrowed. He was just so tired, so, so tired. Yet not. It was confusing.

 

He blinked when he heard a soft mewing sound from the other room, cocking an eyebrow a bit. ''Tommy?'' he called out, scrambling off of the bed and grabbing a pair of joggers and tugging them on. He walked out of the bedroom, turning the light on in the hallway and furrowing his eyebrows as he frowned. ''Tommy, you alright?'' he called out again, walking towards where he could now hear purring. He stopped when he saw the light being on in the kitchen and he was about 99% sure a cat couldn't put the light on. He carefully stepped forward.

 

''Who's there?''

 

When he received no answer, he prayed in his mind this wouldn't be the night he'd die even if no one would pretty much miss him, he took another step forward and walked into the kitchen only to freeze on the spot. There was a lad sitting on the counter top with Tommy on his lap and a sandwich in his mouth. Harry frowned, because surely this boy didn't seem like a robber or a murderer. How the hell did he get into Harry's apartment anyway? ''Um, who are you and how the hell did you get into my flat?'' Harry asked as he hesitantly stepped forward.

 

The boy on the counter turned, his legs crossed as a wide grin spread out across his lips when he saw Harry. Tommy was nuzzling against him and purring as the boy chewed on the sandwich. Only now did Harry get a good look at him - the lad had feathery hair, he was wearing a white shit and white jeans, his hair was perfectly styled, he had sharp cheekbones but what stood out most of all were his sapphire, glimmering eyes. And they were staring straight into Harry's eyes.

 

''You know, you really shouldn't have taken all those pills and drunk that tea and whatever else you did to fall asleep,'' the boy spoke in a squeaky voice, a wide grin still plastered upon his lips. ''They're only gonna make you see things that might not really be there and they'll just make you more sleepy.''  
Harry stared at the boy as if he'd gone insane and the curly-haired boy waved around with his hands. ''Um. You know... I should probably call the cops or something, because you still didn't answer my questions and for all I know you might be a murderer or a robber.'' he said, nodding as if agreeing with his own statement.

 

The boy remained calm though and simply shook his head. ''I don't think that would be such a good idea. I think if they arrived here they'd think you're crazy because they can't see me, you know. No one can, except for you and lovely Tommy here,'' he beamed as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose in between the cat's ears, before glancing up at Harry again who stood there cluelessly and sighed. Harry stepped closer, placing his hands onto the counter as he stared at the strange boy, frowning.

 

''Who are you?'' he asked again, because it felt really fucking weird and almost scary to have someone who he didn't know in his house even if that someone was being quite nice to him. Or maybe he was just dreaming. Either way, he wanted to know.

 

''I'm Louis,'' the boy answered with ease. ''And I'm here to help you love again. Or, well, get over the hate that you have towards love.''

 

Harry had to take a step back at that, cocking his head to the side and now he was quite positive about the fact that he was dreaming. He drew in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. ''This is the sleeping pills, yeah? This is just me dreaming,'' he said, narrowing his eyes at the boy who had said his name was Louis.

 

Louis shrugged. ''Let's put it that way. It could be a dream, if it makes it easier for you. But then again, you most likely won't remember anything by the morning, so let's call it a dream.'' he smiled. ''But we've got to get going. We've got a lot of things to see to figure out your hate for love and it's already pass midnight.'' The boy gently placed Tommy onto the counter and hopped off of it then, making Harry only now notice how short he was. Well, shorter than him anyway. Louis extended out his hand and raised an eyebrow.

 

''Take my hand.''

 

Harry shook his head. ''This is creepy as shit. No.''

 

''Just take my hand, Harry. Nothing is going to harm you.'' Louis said kindly as he eyed the younger lad, raising an eyebrow slightly. ''Take my hand.''

 

The curly-haired boy took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before blinking them open again. He looked at Louis unsurely before slowly reaching out. He stopped when his hand was only inches away from Louis', fingertips almost touching the other boy's. Louis gave him an encouraging look and smiled. Harry nodded, letting his hand touch Louis' as he slipped his fingers in between the spaces of Louis' fingers.

 

And the next moment everything was whirling around, everything was dark and Harry wasn't even sure of what was happening. His head was dizzy, he had lost his balance completely and his head was spinning, almost making him sick to his stomach. He wanted to let go of Louis' hand, but he knew better than that - he was quite positive that if he'd done so, something even worse might have happened. So, he held onto the other boy's hand until there was ground beneath his legs again. But then he fell with an 'oof' onto the floor.

 

He heard light chuckling and a hand that helped him get up onto his feet again. ''C'mon. You'll get used to it soon, the first time is always the weirdest.'' Louis spoke as Harry blinked his eyes open, narrowing them slightly as he looked around the space that they were in.

 

He nearly gasped, because this was his childhood home, in Holmes Chapel. He wouldn't have been this surprised if it was in the present time, but no. This was his home when he was around five years old. He could tell by the toys that had belonged to him all those years ago being sprawled out across the floor. This was his room. He lifted his gaze, letting go of Louis' hand and taking a step further into the room. He glanced around, blinking a few times. Everything was exactly how he remembered. He turned to Louis then. ''Why are we here?'' he asked, almost demandingly.

 

Louis didn't say a word, only nodded towards the right corner of the room. Harry turned on his heel, staring at the little bundle of blankets on the bed, with curls fanned out across the little boy's forehead and the boy's hand gripping the pillow on which his head was resting on. Harry knew better than to ask. He knew that this was the small him. Small Harry. He swallowed thickly, glancing at the door of the room when he heard yelling coming from downstairs. He frowned, turning his attention back to the little boy then who had woken up and was now glancing up confusingly. Harry shook his head and glanced at Louis, narrowing his eyes. ''I want out.'' he snapped. ''I want to go back, take me back!'' he yelled.

 

Louis only sighed and placed a hand onto Harry's shoulder. ''There's a reason you're here, Harry. Just... Shh, and listen. Watch. Try to understand, try to make sense out of it.'' he spoke quietly, keeping his own gaze on the small boy as well, who's curls matched the tall boy's next to him.  
Harry swallowed heavily as the small boy got out of bed in his pajamas, holding a teddy bear in his arms and pressing it close to his chest. The boy padded to the door, having to stand on his tiptoes to reach up to the doorknob and open the door. The nineteen-year-old Harry was quick to follow him, walking out of the room and walking after him to the staircase, down a few steps and taking in a deep breath. The sight that was shown to them was the same that he remembered.

 

 _''You're a whore, I tell you! Just a piece of shit who should be thrown to the side of the road and left there! You have two fucking children and a husband and you dare to flirt with some fucking bloke? Huh?''_ The man who was yelling was their dad at the time, a cruel man, who often beat Harry's mother up for nonsense reasons. And tonight, little Harry saw it all. Harry swallowed thickly, glancing up at Louis before back down at where his mum was laying on the ground, bloody and broken.

 

_''You are lucky to even fucking have a roof over your head. If it was something I could do, damn,'' the man paused. ''You would be fucking dead.''_

 

Harry closed his eyes, remembering the night so clearly now as it was played out in front of his eyes just now. He opened his eyes again, tears prickling his own eyes and seeing them matching the one in the small Harry's eyes. ''Don't cry,'' Harry whispered, as if the small boy could hear him. ''Please don't cry. Please, please don't cry. It's okay, it's okay.'' he soothed, swallowing thickly.

 

 _''Mommy?''_ the small boy called out as he hugged his teddy bear closer, a confused look on his face and tears running down his cheeks because he'd just seen this horrifiying thing.

 

Harry felt a hand slip beneath his own and then they were gone again, Louis' hand tightly gripping onto his. Harry didn't even try to resist because he just wanted get out of that horrible, horrible memory. And Louis most likely understood. When he opened his eyes again because he felt the steady ground beneath his feet, he looked around. Frowning as he recognized his elementary school, he turned to Louis. But the boy just smiled and pulled him to a bench, sitting down. ''Just watch,'' he whispered, running his thumb over the curly-haired boy's knuckles.

 

And just like before, Harry saw the little version of himself appearing. He was a little more grown now, about seven years old and happier, as he could tell by the smile on his face. Louis smiled as well as he saw that smile on little Harry's face, resting his head on the boy's shoulder.Little Harry walked up to a girl, tapping her on the shoulder. The girl had a high ponytail and a headband, and looked quite friendly all in all. The two children talked about something, but the two boys sitting on the bench couldn't quite catch what they were saying.

 

''Do you know what you were asking her?'' Louis whispered as he turned his head to look up at Harry, who's gaze was focused on the little version of him and the girl. He dug through his brain, trying to remember how the girl had hurt him or why they were here. The girl seemed so... So familiar. And then, after a few seconds, it occured to him. Hayley. He didn't say anything, only shook his head and swallowed thickly to get rid of the lump in his throat.

 

  
The little Harry then reached into the pocket of his brown trousers and tugged out a small card that was shaped like a heart, handing it to the girl with a ponytail. Louis watched carefully, staring at the two and nibbling on his bottom lip. It was when the girl laughed and threw the card onto the ground, when Louis understood what was happening. The girl ran away then, to her friend to probably tell them what had happened. The little Harry was staring down at the card and shuffling his feet, his dainty fingers fiddling with the hem of his striped sweater.

 

Louis slipped his hand to Harry's wordlessly, intertwining their fingers tightly and closing his eyes as they disappeared from the memory. Harry had went strangely quiet, but Louis didn't ask anything because he didn't want to irritate him. He knew it must've been hard to see all of this again, especially when he had forgotten about it in the mean time. So many years had passed, so many memories had been forgotten.

 

They appeared in another memory, facing a fifteen-year-old Harry, making out with some girl. Louis chuckled as he shook his head and raised an eyebrow at the boy standing next to him. ''Things got a bit better, didn't they?'' he asked, only to receive a poke in the ribs from Harry who just shook his head.

 

''For a little while, I guess. She was my first girlfriend.'' Harry admitted as he stared at his younger self snog the girl, before cringing and looking at Louis again. ''Do we absolutely have to be here or is there some way we can skip this memory? It's an alright memory, I don't see anything being wrong with it.'' That was a lie, of course, because Harry remembered exactly what had happened that day and to be honest, that was the most hurtful of them all. He remembered exactly how much seeing what he saw hurt.

 

''There must be. Maybe you don't remember, but if we're here, there must've been something that made you this way.'' Louis said quietly and glanced at the couple who had stopped snogging by now. Saying their goodbyes, the girl got up and walked away. The teenager Harry noticed then that she'd left her sweater and took it, quickly scrambling off of the ground and running after the girl.

 

Louis tugged on Harry's hand, pulling him after the teenager that had just run off. Once they reached him, the teenager Harry was standing a few meters away from the couple who were snogging against a wall, and yes, it was the same girl Harry had thought was his girlfriend. With fury, the teenager threw the girl's sweater to the ground and ran off.

 

Louis stared after the younger version of Harry, blinking a few times and chewing on his bottom lip. He glanced at Harry then, sighing, seeing the tears prickling in the boy's eyes again. ''Ready for the last memory?'' he whispered, linking their fingers together and earning a small nod.

 

This time, though, they didn't end up in another memory, the scenario, the place. They ended up in a dark room, if it even was a room, and Louis gestured at Harry to sit down at the white chair. ''Have a seat,'' he mumbled as he walked a bit further and paused then. He clicked on the thin air, as it seemed to Harry and then a picture of a lad appeared. Harry's breath hitched in his throat.

 

''Who is this, Harry?'' Louis asked calmly as he turned around on his heel and folded his arms over his chest.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

''Who is it?''

 

The curly-haired boy swallowed thickly and stared at the photo of the boy and furrowed his eyebrows. ''It's Henry.'' he muttered as he narrowed his eyes and tried to look away, but it seemed like his eyes were glued to the photo.

 

''What did he mean to you?''

 

Photos were starting to flicker across the air, some of them moving and showing off memories that the two lads had spent together. A walk in the empty park at night, building a snowman at night, cuddling in bed in Henry's University dorm room, birthdays, weekends spent together, everything. And Harry didn't think he was going to be able to handle it. He shook his head violently and scrunched his face up, struggling in the chair a little, but he wasn't able to get up. It was as if he was tied to the chair, but he was able to move his hands and legs. He just couldn't get up.

 

''What did he mean to you?'' Louis repeated his question, his tone remaining the same throughout the whole thing.

 

''Everything.''

 

''And what happened to him?''

 

Harry stirred as he stared at the photo of Henry that was shown to him again, his green eyes wide as he swallowed thickly to get rid of the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. ''He died.'' he managed to choke out. Louis only nodded.

 

***

 

It was the annoying alarm clock ringtone that woke the curly-haired boy as he grabbed his phone and squinted his eyes when he turned the alarm off. His head was pounding and his whole body was aching. There was some faded memories of last night's events in his mind but he wasn't sure whether they were true or false. He couldn't even guess because the events that had or hadn't happened were so insane. His suspicions were stated correct, though, when he saw the same boy sitting across the room on the window still with a smile plastered across his lips.

 

''Happy Valentine's Day,'' Louis said with ease and smiled as he hopped off of the window still and walked over to the bed. He sat down and raised an eyebrow at the boy, cocking his head to the side. ''I think we managed to figure out why you hate love so much, right? It's because you're afraid of getting hurt. Either it's the kind of hurt your mother had to go through, or it's the kind of hurt you had to go through. You're afraid of both of them.''

 

Harry nodded slowly, blinking several times because even though it was Valentine's Day and usually when he woke up that day he felt sick to his stomach, he didn't today. Today everything seemed to be okay, everything seemed to be just fine. He frowned when he saw roses on the other end of the bed, turning to look at Louis then with a questioning look.

 

''Ah, those. Those are for your mother because Gemma suggested you'd send her those, didn't she? And now that you've seen what you didn't remember anymore, what she's been through, you might as well send her some roses. I promise you that her drinking issue will lessen, if you do. You'll make her smile.'' Louis spoke and fiddled with the sheets. ''And as for me... I have to get going now. After all, I'm just a dream for you.''

 

''I don't want you to be just a dream.'' Harry whispered, speaking for the first time that morning. And then he leaned forward, cupping Louis' cheeks gently and pressing their lips together, feeling his heart flutter and Louis' skin become more softer beneath his fingertips. They kissed and kissed and kissed, unable to pull away, unable to leave one another's lips.

 

But when they finally did, Louis whispered, ''You just brought your dream to life.''


End file.
